The League of Ghost
by Revenge77
Summary: There's a new team in town, they take down bad guys, hurt the league, and worst of all still YJ's missions. This team of all females are out to get the team. Why? They don't know, but it might have to do with some of there member's pasts. Will the figure out or will this new team of ghost take them down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Carter, Zoey, Daisy, Allison, Mia, Maria,Molly, Joey, Abigail, Anya, and Thalia.**

**2:00 A.M/ Mt. Justice/Day one:**

**Robin:**

It was two a.m and the team was not happy to be called on a mission this hour. Not even Robin, who happened to be the last one there. Once in the mountain he was a little surprised to see Roy Harper aka Speedy or Red Arrow as he calls himself now, there.

"What's the mission?" Robin asked with a yawn, usually these hours don't bother him, but Bruce has let him have the past two weeks off including this week due to the many missions he had been on.

Green Arrow walked into the room in his pj's, to be honest he looked freaked out and rather horrible looking. There was bags under his eyes, and you could clearly see he was stressed and paranoid.

"The-they...," Oliver Queen said or at least trying to speak.

"My little sister was kidnapped," Roy said speaking up.

"Molly?! Where was she when they took her?" Robin asked.

"She was in the hospital, for a broken ankle," Roy said looking at Oliver who was to panicked to say anything, he hadn't seen him like this since...well since something else that happened that he wasn't aloud to talk about.

"Why was she in the hospital for a broken ankle?" Wally asked while eating a apple, his hair was everywhere because of a serious case of bed head.

"Molly does horse jumping, her horse Prancer got spooked by a mouse in the arena and she was thrown off," Roy said.

"Oh," Wally said and Robin took this info in.

"I assume you want us to go get her from the location you already know she's at?" Artemis asked bitterly.

"Yes," Batman said and started briefing them in the mission and location. It took just Ten minutes to do so, and Robin was quite okay with this and the team went to go change into their costumes.

* * *

**4:00 A.M/ A warehouse in Star City:**

**Wally:**

Wally was with the other hidden behind a brick wall outside a warehouse. "So, um, guys what's the plan again?" Wally asked looking at his team mates after Me'gann put up a mental link.

"Divide and conquer. Who know's what is going on in there or what has happened to Molly in the past two hours," Kaldur said and they nodded and separated.

Wally zipped around the building three times and saw nothing and slid to a stop in front of Artemis who looked just as confused and they went into the ware house and saw three guys tied up and knocked out and in front of them was Robin on the ground also knocked out.

"What the heck is going on?" Wally asked thinking out loud and something by in a blink of an eye hitting Wally in the gut and went down gasping. Artemis was doing the same.

"Oooooo,theywentdownquick, din'tthey? Didn'tthey,Lightning? Thisisboringthey'renotevenfightingback," said very quickly by a red head girl now standing in front of Artemis and Kid.

"Sure what ever," said the blonde girl who spoke at a normal paste and had appeared beside the red head before Wally and Artemis could blink.

"Speedsters," Artemis grunted.

"What gave that away?" the red head asked in a now normal paste.

"Great and she has a mouth on her," Artemis groaned trying to recover from the fast and devastating punch to the gut. She'll never make fun of Bay Watch for not having weapons ever again after this.

"It's a speedster thing," Wally said getting to his feet, he wasn't as hurt by the blow due to quick healing.

"Firelight, Lightning stop playing around and help me untie the girl," a girl from somewhere said.

"You're such a buzz kill Scarlet," the red head said, she must of been Firelight Wally guessed.

"Shut up and help me Flicker," the same girl said we a demanding tone.

"It's Firelight not Flicker," the red head whined and left to help the bossy one.

Wally was then able to stand up completely while Lightning wasn't paying attention and shoved her to the ground. He was about to knock her out when something hit him in the back and he blacked out.

* * *

**8:45 A.M/Mt. Justice:**

**Wally:**

Wally groaned as he woke up and looked around saw his Uncle Barry or well the Flash asleep in a chair next to his bed, not his bed his hospital. He shifted a little in his bed as he sat up, and tried not to wake Barry up.

Barry opened his eyes and yawned and said,"Hey, kiddo you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Wally asked.

"Actually that's what we wanted to ask you," Batman said sanding in the door frame.

* * *

**8:50 a.m/Mt. Justice/Debriefing\Briefing room:**

**Robin:**

Robin was bored up until now, all their mentors were there to debrief them. He looked at Molly who was all sprawled out in her chair asleep, beside Green Arrow who looked more sane and calmer then earlier this morning.

Robin listened to the pointless questions until they were finally asked what did their attackers look like.

"I only got to see two of them, but I know there was at least a third one there," Wally spoke up.

"What did they look like?" Batman asked,

"They were both about 5'3, one was very pale, she had fiery red hair, a spray of freckles across her cheeks, and stunning bright green eyes. And I mean stunning as in scary wise. The other one had sunny blonde hair, brown eyes, no freckles, but she had a little birth mark under her right eye on her cheek bone. The birth mark looked like those lightning bolts that are shaped like a Z and had three little dots above it. Also she had a fair skin tone," Wally said and people were shocked that he of all people remember that.

"Anyone else see one of these attackers?" Batman asked.

"I saw the third one, she had golden blonde hair, pale skin, a distinct look in her eyes that would tell you straight off she was in charge, and her eyes were forest green with a glazed golden glow to them," Robin said.

* * *

**8:50 a.m/A unknown base:**

**Thalia (Pronunciation:They-Lee-uh) aka Scarlet Archer:**

"What the heck were you thinking Carter! You let them see you, and you Zoey I thought you knew better then let them see you and get the jump on you!" Thalia yelled at the two speedsters.

"Calm down, Thalia we got out didn't we...And didn't the bird see you too?" Carter asked, taking off her mask.

"That was unexpected and a accident," Thalia snapped.

"Like ours wasn't?" Carter asked and Thalia growled and stormed off and Carter went to go get something to eat.

Zoey stood there still arms crossed and shook her head and went to go help her cousin go raid the fridge she was starving.

**End of that chapter:**

**I hoped you guys liked this test trial, so like comment/review what ev. I'll go ahead for warn you in probable future chapters there will be flash backs of my oc's pasts. Again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Carter, Zoey, Daisy, Allison, Mia, Maria,Molly, Joey, Abigail, Anya, and Thalia.**

**Carter:**

Carter was in her room on her bed staring at a picture with her in it along with her older brother, her Uncle and Her Aunt. It made her smile, but it also reminded her of her old life before her Aunt and Uncle had taken her and her brother in. She sighed and decided to get some sleep. With that thought she put the picture down and crawled into her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

******Flashback:**

Carter West is four years old, and was living in fear, with her older Wallace West or Wally as she called him. You see their mother and them are being abused by her dad. Rudolph West was his name, and he was a major mean drunk. He loved beat the kids, but made sure their bruises were where they can be let's get to the story shall we?

It was a dark day, in general today. There was storm clouds rolling in, and the air was cold. Shadows were everywhere waiting for what seemed like the right time to strike and still your happiness. Although the day was dark and gloomy, Carter had a smile upon her face, as she tried to helped her mother in the kitchen. Wally was sitting on the floor playing with his cars, minding his own. They were happy for now since their dad was gone, but was a little sad that he was on his way home from West was cooking dinner, they were having Iris and her husband over for dinner, and game night. She knew Rudolph would be irritated for a while, and would get over it because of his sister. Carter was helping her by getting stuff, that was not really needed, but Mary just smiled thinking it was cute.

Then Rudolph walked through the door and glared at the children because of the mess they made, between Carter helping and Wally's cars. Carter continued help ignoring her dad, and Wally started picking his toys up and putting them where they belonged. Rudolph glared at Carter and yanked her over to him, by her arm, cause her to yelp. "Don't you ignore me, young lady, and don't you yell at me," Rudolph snapped his grip getting tighter on her little arm, hurting her.

"Rudolph, honey?" Mary started.

"What is it, woman?!" Rudolph demanded.

"She was just helping me, cook dinner," Mary said in a sweet calm tone, but got back hand slapped.

"Don't talk back to me, woman," Rudolph said then pushed Carter away from him, and said,"Well go, on runt help your mother."Carter started to cry, as she helped her mom, using her one arm, the other one hurting.

"As for you, what the hell are you doing help your sister and mother," Rudolph yelled and Wally, who then started getting plates and started to set the table.

"Everybody is freaking useless...STOP YOU CRYING RUNT!" Rudolph yelled from his chair, and Carter cried louder, which caused him to stand up.

Rudolph came back into the kitchen and yanked Carter to the side by the same arm, and yelled,"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"Carter continued to cry though, so he hit her, striking her on the rib cage, while holding her arm in a bad angle.

"RUDOLPH!" Mary cried out, and Wally tried to get Carter away from him, but was struck in the face.

"Don't you talk to me that way," Rudolph blew and Mary finished with,"I just wanted to tell you that your sister and her brother are spending the weekend with us, while their in town."

Rudolph then straightened up and said,"We'll finish this later."

"Wally, dear well you take your sister upstairs to help her get into better clothes?" Mary asked and Wally said,"Yes ma'am," and did as he was told and knew what his mom really meant.

Six year old Wally took care of his baby sister since his mom couldn't always do so, and once upstairs he dragged Carter into their hiding spot, the guest room's closet, or sometimes Carter's, but right now it was Carter's.

Carter began to cry again, and cried,"My awm!" and Wally simply and sat her down on his lap in the corner of her now shut dark closet, where they hid behind shelves and slept on stuff animals sometimes, and had supplies Mommy had brought them.

"Shh, it'z will bew, owkay, Carter," Wally tried to sooth, his baby then heard a knock on the front door, and listened quietly, and looked at Carter and held her, as she fell asleep.

Downstairs and outside the door stood Barry Allen and his beautiful wife Iris West, well now it was Iris Allen, not West since they they got married a few months ago. He waited patiently for someone to opened the door, he was a bit overwhelmed by the fact it was the first time he met Iris' brother,wife, and kids. They hadn't come to the wending due to the kids having the flu at the time, which he couldn't blame them for. In fact he knew it was a nasty thing and it had been going around at the time. Anyway right now he was holding gifts for the kids, he had a stuffed bear and a Flash action figure.

Once the door finally opened stood a women with red hair, green eyes, and pale skin, and she stood aside.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Iris, we wanted to make it up for you two, since we missed your wedding, is that right dear?" the lady asked her husband which I'm guessing was Rudolph, Iris' brother, who only nodded to busy watching the football game.

With this Barry and Iris walked into the house. Where as Iris felt welcome Barry did not, which was probably because he has never been here.

"Mary, were are the little ones I haven't meant your baby girl in person yet," Iris said smiling Barry couldn't help, but smile too he knew Iris loved children. Where as Mary should of smiled fondly at first she did not she frown then smiled fondly.

She then walked to the stairs and yelled,"Children come down please," and movement was heard and the top of the stairs you could see two little fiery red heads peaking caused Barry to smile he figured they were just shy, and the two walked down the stairs.

Iris took a deep breath and took it in and said,"My time has flew by, I doubt you remember me, but I'm your Aunt Iris."

The two kids looked at us, but something made them stop in slight fear and the boy said,"No ma'am," as for the girl she shook her head no, she was holding her arm, it looked bruise, but her long sleeve hid to much of it to see how big it was.

"Barry, this is Wallace and this is Carter," Mary said point to each kid.

Barry smiled and said,"Hi,Carter, Wallace, I'm your Uncle Barry...," no response.

"Okay, what about this?" Barry asked pulled the toys out of the bag a Flash action figure and a Adorable Teddy Bear and he almost got them to smile.

"Time for dinner," Mary said from the kitchen and Barry then realized that Iris and Mary had left him with the kids and Rudolph.

**To be Continued:**

**I hope ya'll liked this little flash back on Carter.**


	3. Notes

**I don't think I'm going to finish The League of Ghost, because it makes me feel like people are trying to tare down my imagination. I might continue it, but I don't know. I just want to state that I came up with this story once I was ten( and added on once I saw more DC cartoons over the years.), and came up with these characters for the fun of it. I never said they were bad guys and I never said they were trying to over throw the Justice League, I just said they were trying to hurt them. And maybe if I make it through writing this story, without my emotions getting out of whack you would understand. I don't know it's up to you guys, whether I should continue or not. I will be honest with ya'll and tell ya'll that I was close to tears while writing this, and there are some stuff I wanted to also put in here. But I don't want to look like a cry baby and crap like that. So thanks for giving your opinion.**


End file.
